Hyperdimension Neptunia: Devil's Arrival
by RevenantDevil
Summary: When a strange red eyed,silver haired male lands in the world of Gamindustri; it's up to the four Goddesses and their CPU Candidates to investigate. Shitty summary I know.. Rated M for possible Lemons in this fanfic Anyways,please RxR and absolutely NO FLAMING! Mostly gonna be a OCxHarem pairing
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous spring day in Gamindustri, and all of the denizens of Planeptune,Lastation,Lowee, and Leanbox are preparing for one of the world's greatest festivals- One that,for this current year, would be memorable in many different ways.

 **Planeptune Basilicom**

 **12:00 PM**

 **Neptune's Room**

Here we have the fanfic's Main Heroine- the great Neptune, CPU of Planeptune and Protagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia, still sleeping in her bed. The soft snores coming from the currently petite goddess filled with mumbles of pudding and video games,two of her favorite things in all of Gamindustri. But,little did she know, her spectacular dream of endless pudding and gaming would soon come to an abrupt, albeit funny, end with the Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire who knew exactly how to wake up the sleeping little CPU perfectly. "Ok." she breathed to herself as she took in a deep breath,then let out one of the noisiest wake ups ever since Uzume with her microphone. "WAKE UP,NEPTUNE!" the usually quiet voice of Histoire said in a voice loud enough to destroy mountains. Hearing the loud ,yet oddly cheerful voice of Histoire waking her up; Neptune jolted awake in comedic fashion.

"Wahh!" she yelped when she fell with a loud thud,then looked up to her Oracle with tears in her eyes, "Oh Histy,you just tore me out of a wonderful pudding dream!" the purple haired CPU had said with a sniffle while her violet eyes looked up to the mini blonde.

"You needed to get up anyways,Neptune, or have you forgotten what day it is?" the Oracle questioned her CPU with a raise of one of her eyebrows,knowing how easy it was for the purple haired Goddess to forget.

"Um... Free Pudding Day?" she asked,the mini Goddess couldn't help it.. She had the delicious treat on her mind thanks to that dream,but when she saw the deadpan apparent on Histoire's face,she knew that wasn't the case.

"It's the anniversary of your friendship with the CPUs of Lastation,Lowee,and Leanbox!" the Oracle squeaked in her tiny,cute voice;it's hard to take Histy seriously when she is just so adorable!

"You call me that again,Mr. Writer, and Neptune won't be the only one getting an earful." Histoire said with a malicious glare to the writer,making him wonder how in the hell she was able to break the fourth wall.

"Yeah,that's my thing!" Neptune said,a little shocked and hurt that her favorite thing to do other than eat pudding and play video games had been ruined. "I don't have time for this,Neptune, come on; we need to get ready for the festival," the tome said with a sigh as she went to the Planeptune CPU's dresser to pick out her obvious sweater-jacket And skirt, since the goddess was currently in her underwear.

Meanwhile,in the fields of Gamindustri, a red light with black lighting flashed quickly as a body fell to the grassy plains;and,as quick as the light came, it vanished-leaving in it's wake,the person that fell through it. Back in Planeptune, Neptune and Nepgear were getting their daily lecture from Histoire; and God,where they getting an earful.

"Now,any questions?" the tome asked,ending the near-hour long lecture she had gave the now dazed Neptune and shocked Nepgear. Neither girl spoke,it seems like Histy talked off their very cores! what an accomplishment.

 **Fields outside of Planeptune,close to the border with Lastation**.

The man that had fallen last chapter awoke with a groan,slowly regaining his consciousness while also trying his best to grasp where he is. _Wherever I am,the place seems dry as hell_ he wondered to himself in his mid-delusion since he did not remember that _he_ was the reason for the giant ass crater in the middle of a field. Meanwhile,as Histoire finished her lecture, Neptune slowly drug herself over to her outfit with one slow hand drag after the other.

"Nepu..! why do you always have to chew me out,Histy...?" the lilac haired goddess whined,it seemed that today's lecture held an onslaught of Criticals towards Neptune; congrats Histoire.

Back at the crater. The man that laid there was still trying to figure out where he was when the sound of people shook him out of his daze. "Who's there?" a voice asked,sounding male and with an edge of caution as if he was looking out for monsters or whatever

The male in the whole remained silent as he still was trying to figure out where he is and how he got in this hole,literally, when he heard another voice... this one female.

"What is it?" the voice carried a sense of aristocracy in it and the man immediately thought he was in some kind of ancient world simulation possibly to give some unknown enemy the secrets to a powerful relic and world domination.

But,then the other male he heard replied to the aristocratic woman. "I apologize,Lady Black Heart,but I believe there is something in that crater on the Planeptune/Lastation border." Hearing this from the male,the woman known as 'Lady Black Heart' graced her azure eyes over to the massive ass crater her nation's guard had reported. "Very well, then please inform IF and Neptune of this as well." the ivory haired beauty said with a voice like fine silk that made music in anyone's ears,said guard couldn't help but comply with the 'Goddess' of Lastation. once he was gone,however, the white haired woman with her skimpy outfit changed-and in her place was a raven haired girl with,strangely, the same colored eyes as the man in the crater.

 **Meanwhile, Back at the Planeptune Basilicom**

As soon as Histoire pulled out the lavender haired goddess's titular outfit from the closet, she came out in a flash. "Here,Neptune,a CPU must not go parading around in only her sleepwear." the mini tome said in a huff,softy tossing the clothes to the goddess whom had now gotten a face full of sweater jacket from the dainty-yet-powerful toss

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter to my very first Neptunia Fanfic. anyways,Read and Review for more content.. but no flaming, Constructive Criticism is ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,Readers,my old friends~**

 **it's been quite a while,hasn't it?**

 **well, without further adieu, I am happy to premiere the real chapter 2 of this fanfic! and not to worry, I have read the reviews on this story and I really hope you guys and girls enjoy it. I know I'm not a good writer,but I really appreciate the Favs and Follows on this story and hope I can leave you all satisfied with the end of the story. Also, this chapter is mainly going to focus on Fang in the Lastation Basilicom, being nursed back to health by Noire.. hope she isn't planning on cosplaying as an Angel in White~~ And,to top the cake, we'll have Blanc with her since they DO help each other out**

 **Anyways...**

 **Heaven or Hell...**

 **Let's Rock!**

Chapter Two

 **Lastation Basilicom, Noire's Couch**

He didn't know where he was... Didn't know what he was doing... and,hell, he didn't even know if he was going to die in whatever Goddess forsaken place he was being nursed at- the only comfort _He_ had was in his dreams.. since,lately, his nightmares have subsided if- only for the moment- just then, however, he heard the sound of doors opening mechanically and the voice of a young girl who sounded WAY too much like she belonged in the Tsundere trope. "How is he?" the girl asked, the sigh at the beginning of the question gave the male all he needed to know about what she thought of him being hold up... wherever the hell he is. "Well, Lady Noire, it seems this man had taken quite the fall... do you think that maybe he was sent here by Share energy?"

This confused the dormant male even more.. what the hell is _Share Energy_ anyway? and why in the hell would it send him to wherever the hell he is in the first place!? "I...do not think so,Noire, if anything I'd say this man doesn't even belong in our world.." a voice that sounded cold and icy spoke next, the way this voice was and how whatever woman held it sent shivers around the man's comatose body..until, he felt the overwhelming presence of said _Dandere's_ hand, it was.. surprisingly warm, until he felt the sharp chill of an ice bag rest on top of his forehead. "The only thing we can do right now,is wait until he wakes up before we do anything else about him" Dandere chan said curtly.

The Tsundere scoffed at her companion's words,then looked at the comatose male once again and noted that his skin tone was darker than any other she has seen in this new world. "Hey,Blanc, do _you_ think this guy came from Share Energy?" she asked the woman now known as Blanc whom had returned the raven haired tsundere's gaze. "I don't know for sure,we'd have to contact Histoire in Planeptune and ask her." Blanc said,her azure eyes slightly locking onto the goddess of Lastation's uninvited guest. said guest started to move suddenly,followed by a deep groan along with a mix between pained and tired grunts.

"Looks like he's awake," Noire said with a soft sigh,knowing that she may be the one to interrogate the man whom slowly had begun to open his eyes, and earning the surprised gasps of the two women that had nursed him before.

"Ugh... where am I..? " he muttered softly, though it sounded more like a growl than anything else before being answered by the girl with the softer tone,he could only figure as this Blanc character. "You are inside of the Lastation Basilicom, the Land ruled by Noire here as Lady Black Heart."

By the way she sounded, the man could almost feel like he was being lectured in a way, just like a small child whenever he asked a pretty stupid question. "I see... and... who are you?" he decided to ask,noting the auburn brunette's child-like stature and painfully non existent bust and thinking she was in no way the same age as her raven haired twin tailed companion.

"My name is Blanc,and this is Noire," said lolita girl replied with a painfully obvious glare toward the Writer of the fanfiction, as if telling him to watch what he writes before he gets smacked by the godesses's _Tanzerine Trombe._ "Who are you?" the question the brunette asked him didn't need any time to answer as the dark skinned male replied with his easy on the ears deep voice, "It's Fang... Now,where am I?" his crimson eyes surveyed the room as he asked that question,soon they landed on Noire; taking in her black twintails,red eyes, cute blush and noting how easy it would be to tease her just by any motion of his presently half nude body, Oh he was going to have the time of his life in this new world.


End file.
